William Roache
William Patrick "Bill" Roache, MBE (born 25th April, 1932 in Ilkeston, Derbyshire (although Roache states his birth certificate is incorrect and he was born on 23rd April); was the son of a doctor and also studied Medicine himself. He then joined the army, becoming a Captain in the Royal Welsh Fusiliers. After five years' service, he resigned his commission to become an actor. Following a small part in the film Behind the Mask, he played in rep at Clacton, Nottingham and Oldham and then went into television. He was spotted at Granada Television in the autumn of 1960 making Marking Time, a play about National Service soldiers serving in Germany by Richard Cottrell (adapted from his own stage play Deutsches Haus and eventually broadcast on Thursday 20th April 1961 at 9:35pm) by the producers of Coronation Street and was asked to audition for the part of Ken Barlow. He has since played the role from the debut episode on 9th December, 1960 to the present day, making him the only continuous remaining member of the original cast, with the exemption from April 2013 - August 2014. He is also now the longest-running actor in a continuing role in the history of television serials, according to the Guinness Book of Records, taking over from Don Hastings of U.S soap opera As The World Turns who played the part of Bob Hughes from October 1960 until the serial's cancellation in September 2010. .]] Roache sued The Sun newspaper for libel in 1992 when it accused him of being as boring as his Street character Ken. He won £50,000 in damages (the same amount The Sun initially offered out of court) but was liable for the considerable legal costs. He declared himself bankrupt in 1999, the same year he spoke out in the media against the growing trend of sensationalist storylines in British soaps. Roache's first wife Anna Cropper, second wife Sara Roache, and sons Linus and James Roache have all appeared in Coronation Street. He won a Lifetime Achievement Award at the British Soap Awards in 2000, and was awarded an Member of the British Empire (MBE) the following year. Sara, his second wife of more than thirty years, died suddenly in February 2009. On 1st May 2013, the actor was arrested on a charge of raping a fifteen-year-old girl in 1967 and a further charge followed soon after. He was immediately suspended from the programme and all scenes in which he appeared were edited out of upcoming episodes. On 6th June, a further five charges were made against him. After initial hearings, he appeared in court on 2nd September where he pleaded not guilty to all the charges and a trial began at Preston Crown Court on 14th January 2014. On 27th January, the jury was directed to acquit the actor on one of the charges due to insufficient evidence and on 6th February the jury found him not guilty of all the remaining charges. During the trial, co-stars Anne Kirkbride, Chris Gascoyne and Helen Worth all gave evidence on his behalf. Two days after his acquittal, ITV announced that Roache would be returning to the show and he began filming in June 2014 with his first episode in over a year being Episode 8440 (4th August 2014). His absence within the storylines was explained as being due to him looking after his injured grandson Adam Barlow in Canada. As such, Ken did not attend son Peter's wedding to Carla Connor in 2013. Roache's real-life son James portrayed him in the 2010 drama The Road to Coronation Street, documenting his father's work on the early days on the programme. On 2nd March 2018, his daughter Vanya, from his first marriage died of kidney failure aged 50, and Roache was granted compassionate leave, although resumed filming the following month. Roache is a supporter of the Conservative Party, and described John Major as the best post-war Prime Minister. Category:Coronation Street actors